To Ride On A Plane
by Cara Porter
Summary: Coming back from Germany with my best friend, I end up sitting between none other than Jack Lawless and John Taylor. We get along really well but what happens when they find out we are massive JB fans? Uh-Oh! entire back-up band included! GARBO AND RYAN!


Plane Ride

**So I don't own the JB or their band... even though the JB isn't making an appearance for a while... um... yeah that's about it. I hope you enjoy!**

It was sad to leave Germany. I loved the country and it's people, it's culture, everything. I had taken a trip with my best friend Kathy and it was finally the end of our weeklong adventure. "Ah, Kathy I don't want it to be over!"

"Yeah well at least we didn't go in any sketch bathroom this time around." We had gone to Munich a year earlier with our school and well, lets just say that if you're in Germany NEVER go to a bathroom that is free.

"Crap," I said after we got our boarding passes. "We aren't sitting next to each other. We save the same row but you're on the other side."

"These next 10 and a half hours are going to suck." Kathy agreed.

Well at least my ipod was fully charged. We boarded still slightly sulking at the fact that we had to spend 10 ½ hours apart. You see Kathy and I did everything together. Traveling, school, looking at colleges etc. Most evenings we would end up having homework parties. Basically I spent so much time with her that we could tell what the other was thinking. For heavens sake Kathy knew me so well she could tell when I had to pee!

We walked down the middle aisle of the plane and I spotted our seats. I nudged Kathy and pointed out the guys sitting around us. "Um Kathy am I dreaming or are we surrounded by the Jonas 7 minus the actual JB?"

"Oh my Jod..." The backup band, the entire back up band was on our airplane and we were sitting next to them. This was going to be interesting.

"Excuse me, " I said as I approached our row. "Can I get in?"

"Su-Su-Sure, of course," stuttered John Taylor as I slipped by him into my middle seat. Ugh I always get stuck in the middle seats.

"Hi. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you," said Lawless, extending his hand. I was facing the back of the plane with my carry-on sitting where I was supposed to be, but I was able to get my hand free to awkwardly shake his.

"I'm Claire," I responded, while trying to turn around without knocking him in the head with my backpack. When I finally managed to sit down, I let out a large "Uff" getting a giggle out of Jack and a large booming laugh out of JT.

Sneaking a glance at Kathy, I saw that she was also sitting in the middle seat, between Ryan on the aisle and Garbo with the window. She was chatting quietly with Ryan while Garbo leaned in closely, listening intently. She needed to talk to Garbo. They both played bass, so much in common.

"So where are you from?" Jack asked me, breaking me from my mental breakdown of Kathy's situation.

"Oh, Minnesota." I said turning towards him. "Really? That's where my friend Ryan is from. We're going there next week." He said pointing out to me which one Ryan was. Wow I love those dreds.

"Do you live there too?" I asked. I was completely bullshitting my way through this. I knew that there was a JB concert next Wednesday at the Target Center.

"No, just Ryan. We actually are going to Wisconsin first, Milwaukee." Curse you Milwaukee, I thought. They always get the best concerts.

"Oh," I simply stated, disappointed that he wasn't going to be on our next flight too. We had to change planes in Atlanta. We kept talking for a little while. Getting into details about our families and why we were in Germany. Generic stuff like that. He had one younger sister who was 17, my age, and apparently the band had decided to take a little vacation. I filled in the blanks with my JB knowledge. It must have been in the little break after their European tour and the Brothers had to be back in the states sooner for some appearance. Jack never mentioned the fact they were in a band though... odd.

Our conversation faded as the flight attendant started to go over the safety procedures. The plane began to taxi and JT started SCREAMING! He was like a whiney little girl!

"He's not good with planes," Jack whispered in my ear and I shivered at the sensation of his lips so close to me.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Thanks for the warning." I bent down to try to comfort JT. I rubbed his back and tried to assure him that no, the plane was not going to crash and yes, we were going to take off before the runway ended. He was bent over, his head in his hands and it went like this until we reached cruising altitude. I had never met a bigger baby. For goodness sakes he's a GROWN MAN! After he recovered and stopped hyperventilating, he told me not to wake him unless I couldn't avoid it. Then he leaned his head back and immediately fell asleep.

I tried to do the same, closing my eyes and trying desperately to rid myself of the headache that had developed. I stayed there a moment then still with my eyes closed said, "Thanks for the help Jack."

He laughed a little. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to deal with that on the way to Wisconsin."

"Have fun. Why do you have to go to Wisconsin first?" Ok so I knew the answer to that question but I really didn't want this conversation to die and it was the only thing I could think of.

"I'm, um, in a band." He hesitated "Actually, all 4 of us are." I opened my eyes to see him motion to the rest of the row, minus Kathy of course.

"Instrument?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"Drums."

"I've always wanted to learn drums" Reopening my eyes I met his gaze, causing both of us to smile. Crap, I'm falling or a guy that's my sister's age! I mean he has to be at least 21! Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I continued to talk to Jack. The words came easily and I felt myself opening up to much more than I had to anyone else this quickly. Uh- oh. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I needed to think about what I was going here.

Swiveling in my seat to face the aisle I debated how to get past JT. He had been out for the past few hours and I really didn't want to have to deal with another one of those fits. I decided I'd try to edge by him. I was about halfway across when an arm started to circle my waist, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Hey oh. Watch it there buddy." I said sweetly as I spun myself out of his grasp and hurried to the bathroom. Ok that was super weird. JT was an official creeper. I walked slowly back to my seat. Kathy gave me a questioning look but I motioned that I would tell her later. Then she pointed over to my seat, where Jack was whispering angrily at JT. He looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Hey there guys, " I said cheerily. I smiled at JT, "Can I get through please?" I motioned for JT to get up and let me by.

Sitting back down I decided that it was about time for a nap. I popped in my ipod and leaded my head backwards. This was not comfortable. Man I wished I had a neck pillow or something else to lean on. I put on my Jonas Brothers play list. Smiling as I fell asleep to Jack's drum solo in Burning Up.

"Claire, Claire, wake up you sleepy head," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I took a deep breath and inhaled... t- shirt? Waking up more, I felt a hand rubbing up and down on my arm. I also realized that I was leaning close against someone. Jack? I opened my eyes slightly to confirm my suspicion and then quickly closed them, nuzzling my face deep into his sweatshirt. It smelled really good.

"Nu-uh. I don't want to wake up." I mumbled. Opening my eyes again I his face hovering over mine. His blonde hair fell around his and blended in flawlessly with my own blonde locks. Sticking out his tongue at me and crossing his eyes, he whispered, "The plane is landing soon."

"Fine" I yawned slowly sitting up. JT, Ryan, Kathy and Garbo were all looking at us but turned quickly away when I got up. Although, Kathy had some explaining to do too. She was sitting extremely close to Garbo. After exiting the plane and going through customs, we were sitting around talking and it was time for Kathy and me to board our plane to Minneapolis.

"Hey can I get your number?" Jack asked me.

"Sure, of course... um... 612-"

"YOU'RE FROM MINNEAPOLIS!" Ryan cut in, recognizing my area code.

_Final Boarding call for flight 871 with service to Minneapolis_

"Yeah we are," Kathy responded for me, "Claire, we got to go!"

"I'll see you on Wednesday." I said quickly to Jack as I hugged him goodbye.

"Bye. Wait Wednesday? Why will I see you on Wednesday?"

I didn't have time to answer though as we ran to catch our flight but crap now he knows I'm a Jonas Brothers fan. This could be a problem.


End file.
